


Living Proof

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Matthew asks Destiny to consider their progression.





	Living Proof

**Living Proof**

“Live together? You don’t feel like that’s kinda—jumping into things?”

“Des, we have a baby together. I think we should be use to skipping steps at this point, don’t you?” Matthew watched as she continued to bounce their son, now taking her anxiety out on Drew rather than comforting him, “Here, let me take him.”

Handing their son to him, a small smile formed on her lips as the baby eased in his arms, “…we can’t mess him up like we did everything else.”

“We won’t. We haven’t. He’ll depend on us, just like we depend on each other.”

 


End file.
